


Steamy Punishment

by CeliaMoonbeam



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Foursome, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Oral, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliaMoonbeam/pseuds/CeliaMoonbeam
Summary: Feyre decided to join the bat boys in their annual snowball fight. She helps Cassian win for once, much to her mate’s chagrin. Cold and wet, they go to the birchin for some relaxation, but Rhys decides to punish her for helping Cassian. It gets steamy.
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Azriel/Cassian/Rhysand
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Steamy Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy and tell me what you think.

It was another solstice, and Mor and I were huddled together on the couch, waiting for the boys to finish their snowball fight. I felt a claw caressing my mental shields, asking me to open up for him. My mate slid in easily, filling my mind with his familiar presence.

_ You should join us darling _ . He said.  _ It would make this go so much faster, and we can have some alone time after. _

_ And what shall we do? _

_ I’ll reward you. _

I smirked internally, I’d rather he punish me, but I wouldn’t tell him that. Alright, I’ll come out.

I looked over at Mor, who was finishing off another glass of wine, “I’m joining the boys outside.”

She looked at me perplexed, “Of your own free will?” I nodded and she shook her head, “I think they’ve brainwashed you. You know they won’t find it fair if you help Rhys, right?”

I grinned, “Who said I was helping Rhys?”

She seemed to catch my meaning and nodded, “I’ll be going then.” she said, “And I’m taking the bottle, I’ll need something to help clear the images of  _ that _ from my mind.”

“I didn’t say anything.” I said innocently. 

Mor rolled her eyes, “Don’t tell me any details.” She conjured two thick coats out of thin air, “Take this, you’ll get wet.”

I thanked her, then put on my boots and gloves and went outside. It was biting cold, and I was still dry. I saw my mate at the far end of the snowy field, Cassian to my right, and Azriel to the left. I ducked my head before Rhys could see me and snuck up behind Cassian. 

“Hey.”

He jumped, a snowball poised in his hand as he turned. I put up my hands in surrender, “Do you want help?”

His brows rose, “Aren’t you on his side?”

I shrugged, “He wins almost as much as Azriel, I think you could use an ally in this.”

He grinned, “Help me make some more of these, will ya.”

I made snowballs, while he threw them with excellent precision. About a half hour in, Azriel was shivering and lost. He shuffled past them, eyes widening slightly when he saw me. I snuck down the hill and hid myself in the snow, inching my way towards Rhys. 

I sidled up next to him, “Did Az lose?” I asked. 

He nodded, “We got him too cold to go on. Now we just have to get a few more hits in and Cassian is done for.”

“And how close are you?” I asked, feigning concern, though I was slightly, he looked freezing. 

He cracked a grin, “In honesty, I’m almost done. Which is why both of us hitting him at once will be beneficial.”

I nodded, “Do it out in the open. I’ll surprise him from behind.”

His violet eyes twinkled, “This is why I love you Feyre darling.” he purred. He raised a hand above his line of protection, “Let’s do this in the open.” he called, “No tricks.”

Cassian called over agreement and they both went out from behind their barriers, hands up. Once they were out there, they scooped up snow and started throwing. Eventually, they were both panting, and I took my chance.

I came out from behind the barrier, behind Rhys, and took the snowball I had made, hitting him square in the head. He whirled, surprised. Cassian laughed, while throwing more snowballs at him. 

“Alright, alright. I’m done.” he said. 

Cassian whooped, “And there we have the first victory of our High Lady.”

I made a mock bow, “It was my pleasure.”

Rhys’ eyes narrowed,  _ So we’re playing it that way, Feyre darling? _

_ Maybe I don’t want your rewards. _ I said back.

He nodded,  _ Then maybe I’ll try something else. _

Azriel slapped Cassian and me on the back, congratulating us. I suddenly felt the cold seeping into my bones. When they all left to go to the berkin, I tried warming myself up, but nothing worked. 

_ You’re cold. _

_ Maybe a little. _

_ You could always join us in here. _

_ … Maybe I’ll take you up on that. _

A surge of lust hit me down the bond, making my body stir. 

_ What are you waiting for, _ he asked.

I stripped off my sodden clothes, pausing slightly at my undergarments.  _ Are you going to be okay? _ I asked. 

_ I’ll be fine, _ he said.

I walked over to the burkin, opening the door and getting a burst of steam. Rhys was sitting on one side, and I immediately crossed to him. Cassian and Azriel were across from us, the latter watching us intently. Cassian had his legs crossed in a way that blocked my view of a certain part of him, and Azriel had shadows obscuring his. 

_ If I wanted to see them shirtless, I’d watch you train.  _

_ Maybe they’re embarrassed. _

_ Or maybe you don’t me to find out who’s bigger. _

He pinched my side, sliding his hands over my hips, “Maybe.” he purred in my ear, “They’re waiting for you.”

He pulled me onto his lap, his arousal evident and poking at my ass. I grinned at him, kissing his cheek. I swung my leg around so I was pressed back against him, my front bared for them. His hands ran up my sides, swirling around my breasts. 

He kissed my neck, one hand trailing down my stomach. He ran a finger through my wet folds, tracing circles around my clit. I rocked back on his erection, locking eyes with the males across from me. 

Cassian was stroking himself, and Azriel was locking eyes with me, a smirk playing on his lips. He stood and crossed over to us, going on his knees in front of us. Rhys raised my hips and guided me down on his erection, making us both moan. 

Azriel placed his hands on my thighs and pressed his mouth to where Rhys and I connected. His eyes flicked up to mine, and then he took his mouth away. I was confused and was about to tell him to continue, when Rhys suddenly left me empty. I made a noise of protest. 

He chuckled, “No Feyre darling. You wanted me to punish you, didn’t you?” I whimpered. “Behave.” he whispered. 

I heard him unstopper something and then a fruity scent hit me. He rubbed oil on me, smoothing it over my breasts, in between my folds, and then on my ass. He made me lean down, slapping one of my cheeks. I gasped when he inserted a finger in me. Azriel stroked his cock and took hold of my hair, guiding me down onto him. 

I sucked at him, hollowing out my cheeks and making him moan. Rhys slid another finger into me, then three, stretching me hard. I started rocking back into him. He withdrew his fingers and slapped my other cheek. 

“Such a disobedient female.” he tsked, “Behave Feyre, or I’ll make you watch us with no release for yourself.”

I stopped and remained still. He seemed satisfied, he brought his cock to my entrance, “I’m not going to be gentle.” he whispered in my ear. I made a kealing sound, whimpering when he finally pushed inside me. 

He seated himself at the hilt, pulling me flush against his chest. He kissed up my neck, “Good girl. You take my cock so well.” He stroked my hair back from my face, “Can you take another?” he asked. 

My eyes flew open and I saw Azriel positioning himself in front of me. He spread my legs and placed himself at my front entrance. Cassian had also moved. He put a foot on the bench we were on, bringing his cock as face level. 

_ We’re going to fuck you until you scream _ . He said,  _ And then we’re going to fuck you some more. _

I moaned at his sultry tone. Azriel placed his scarred hands on my hips, pushing into me slowly. I cried out, he definitely had the biggest wingspan out of any of them. His cock was so big it barely fit. Cassian placed his near my mouth, pushing in as I opened for him. 

_ Let him fuck your mouth _ . Rhys commanded. 

I did. Rhys started moving in me, Azriel matching his pace so they were both thrusting into me hard and fast. Cassian gripped my hair hard enough to hurt and thrust into me swiftly. He barely gave me time to breath and I choked several times. 

Cassian moaned, “Fuck Feyre… fuck, you feel so good.”

Azriel grunted his agreement. Rhys rubbed my clit with a finger, “Harder.” he said softly to them. Cassian thrust into my mouth at a truly punishing speed, Azriel doing the same. The feelings were so overwhelming and I was so sensitive now that I could barely take it. 

My orgasm came barreling through me in the next few seconds. Cassian followed, spiling in my mouth with a grunt. Azriel and Rhys came in tandem, bringing me to a second orgasm. I cried out, spasming between them. 

My breaths were coming out in pants, and I was shaking. But I knew he wasn’t done. 

_ That’s right darling, we’re just starting. Are you ready? _

I nodded, not trusting my voice or my mind to do anything. He pulled out of me, leaving my ass gaping and dripping his cum. He positioned me on the bench with my knees under me and my ass in the air. He slapped each of my cheeks, making me gasp. 

Cassian sat in front of me, stroking a hand through my hair. He pulled my shoulders up, making my arch my back while keeping my hands on the bends. “No touching.” Cassian said in a firm voice. 

He placed his mouth over my nipple, his other hand kneading my other one. Azriel ran a hand up my spine, bunching my hair back from my face. 

_ Open your mouth. _

I did, and Azriel gripped my chin, bringing a gag in front of my face. It had a small dick attached to it, which he slid into my mouth, securing it around my head and locking it in place. He pushed on it, making it go further inside, making me gag. 

His hand trailed back down my spine, and I felt a simultaneous slap from him and Rhys both. I was raised up on my knees, and Cassian nudged at my entrance. I was too sensitive, I gasped out as much, but he didn’t seem to hear. He bottomed out in one thrust, making me cry out. 

Azriel entered my rear this time. Once he was fully seated, he pulled me back so we were both lying back. Cassian was still inside me, Azriel too. 

_ Make them move, please. _ I crooned to Rhys. 

_ And what do I get?  _

_ My mouth.  _

A chuckled rumbled down the bond, _ Not good enough, I want to be inside you.  _

“Rhys.” I whimpered. 

He stroked his knuckles over my cheek, “Open your eyes, darling.”

I did, and found him leaning over me. He smirked, throwing one leg over me so he was straddling my hips. He nudged his cok at my entrance, where Cassian was already seated, “Think we can fit?” he asked. 

I moaned when he pushed in slightly. He was stretching me beyond my limits, going inch by painful inch. Slowly, the pain gave way to pleasure, he was kneading my breasts and kissing my neck. Cassian had started to move. 

My moans became louder and louder, building along with my climax. It built and built, so much pleasure coursing through so many places I couldn’t take it. I could see Rhys’ cock on my stomach, his and Cassian’s rubbing against each other in opposite thrusts. Azriel was too big to be in my ass and I couldn’t take two in my pussy, but they were doing it anyway, and I was helpless to them. 

“Rhys.” I gasped out, “Oh god, please… let me…”

“Cum for us Feyre.” he grunted. 

I screamed as release shattered through me, feeling all three of them spilling inside of me. When they stopped moving, Rhys and Cass had collapsed on me and Azriel’s chest was heaving. 

“Fuck.” Cassian muttered. “Just fuck, Feyre.”

Azriel chuckled, “Happy birthday.”

I wove my fingers through Rhys’ hair, “Can we do that again next year?”

He kissed my cheek, “We’ll see.”

He carefully pulled out of me, Cass and Az doing the same. Their cum and mine was dripping down onto the bench, I cringed, “I need a bath.” I murmured. 

Rhys pressed a kiss to my brow,  _ We can do that away from these two. _

I grinned,  _ Of course High Lord, I forgot to give you your punishment for losing that snowball fight.  _

He purred back into my mind.  _ I would love to be punished by you. _


End file.
